Always
by KatherineCV
Summary: Nunca he entendido eso del amor, pero como te dije aquella vez, lo nuestro se quedó aun cuando no había un pasado, tan sólo estaba el extraño sentimiento flotando para ser llamado... Kise despierta una mañana en medio del bosque aparentemente bien, pronto se enterará de que le ha ocurrido algo irreversible... ¿Puede el corazón también olvidar? AoKi / AU (TVD)


¡Hola! ;) Hoy traigo esta historia especialmente dedicada para el evento **"¡Mes Aoki!" **en su segundo día, el Prompt es "Always"

Notas: Esta historia esta inspirada en el universo de The vampire diaries (TVD), eso no quiere decir que suceda algo similar a los libros o la serie de TV, sólo está en ese universo porque me encanta el perfil de esos vampiros xD  
Verbena: En TVD se dice que es una hierba que debilita a los vampiros, como un sedante, y de hecho en la realidad esta hierba se utilizo en algunas culturas para espantar a los "malos espiritus" o "malas vibras"

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen, son obra de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el evento "¡Mes Aoki!" Para el grupo de Facebook y comunidad de Fanfiction AokiLovers~ -corazones-

.

.

.

* * *

**—_Te voy a sostener en mis brazos —prometió Elena de nuevo—. Por siempre y para siempre._**

**—_L. J. Smith, Damon: Almas oscuras._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Always_**

* * *

.

Luz. El inmenso brillo me cegó de inmediato, me costaba abrir los ojos y no hacía más que pestañear en busca de que aquello frente a mí se aclarara. Gire las muñecas en un instinto de despertar mi cuerpo, estire mis dedos y los brazos, tanteando la madera fría y rasposa detrás de mí, la tierra húmeda y el césped, mis piernas se movieron lentamente, doblándose antes de dejarme de pie, me sentía débil, como a un títere que le sacudían el polvo pues había estado guardado demasiado tiempo. Volví a pestañear, mi vista se encontró con los largos árboles y la luz filtrándose entre sus hojas. Estiré mis brazos, me sentía como despertado de un muy largo sueño, tenía mucha hambre, tanta como jamás había imaginado, aunque por alguna razón supuse que era normal. Comencé a caminar lentamente, no recordaba el cómo diablos había llegado ahí ni por qué mi ropa estaba desgarrada y sucia. El silencio de aquel lugar me dio las ganas de pensar, aunque mi cabeza estaba en contra, tan sólo deseaba comer, se me antojaba comer pero no sabía qué.

Llegué a una pequeña laguna entonces, me agache en la orilla y hundí las manos en el agua fría, noté como una especie de esencia roja se enjuagaba de ellas, ¿sería eso sangre...? ¿Por qué diablos había sangre en mis manos...? Retrocedí, más que asustado, mi corazón se aceleró y sólo entonces noté el anillo sobre mi muñeca, era de plata con una piedra azul eléctrico. Se veía perfecto sobre mi mano y tenía grabado unas iniciales: "A &amp; K" Tosí, tirándome sobre el pasto, quise recordar pero mi mente estaba en blanco. ¿Era ese "A" alguien especial? ¿Por qué nuestras iniciales estaban juntas? ¿O era sólo una estúpida coincidencia...?

No tenía ánimos de levantarme así que cerré los ojos, como si con eso pudiera recordar... ¡Malditos recuerdos!

—¡Kise! ¡¿Dónde estás, idiota?!

Escuche la voz y reconocí mi nombre. JA, alguien me buscaba... ¿Sería él? Ahora que lo pensaba no tendría idea de qué decirle, ¿y si era una ella? Ya me las arreglaría después. No me levanté porque aquella voz se escuchaba muy lejos, era como un zumbido en mis oídos. Claro que me arte de esperarlo y me levanté, sopesando cuáles serían las preguntas adecuadas para él o ella. Por su voz supe que era un él.

Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlo: recargado en un árbol estaba un hombre de cabello azul oscuro, su piel era de un marrón simple y sus ojos... Azules, como la piedra sobre mi anillo con un extraño brillo. Su cuerpo era atlético y ligero, atractivo. Me pareció agresivo…

—Apareciste —dijo, acercándose hasta mí, noté el alivio en sus ojos y me sentí más pequeño de improviso, ¿podría confiar en él...? ¿Tenía las respuestas que buscaba?

—Sonará extraño o no, pero ¿quién eres? —respondí, sintiendo cómo él enlazaba sus manos con las mías sin pedirme permiso, acariciando los nudillos con suavidad. Me sentía más ligero, mi corazón latía tan rápido... Quizá él era alguien especial y yo no le recordaba.

—¿No sabes quién soy? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—No, y te soy sincero, tampoco sé qué hago aquí. Me mataran en mi casa cuando llegué...

—Tranquilo

Lo mire por un momento, en verdad, no había pensado en mi familia en todo ese tiempo... Ojalá aquello sólo fuera un malentendido. Él suspiro, como buscando las palabras para hablarme. Era injusto que conociera mi nombre y yo no tuviera idea del suyo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le dije, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Nunca me había agradado el silencio.

—Aomine —pronunció, embozando una extraña sonrisa

—¿Y qué se supone que hago aquí, Aominecchi? —Lo llame, parecía natural el que lo llamara de esa forma.

—Antes que nada, iremos por algo de comida, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, no iré a ningún lado contigo hasta que respondas

Tenía hambre, pero no me iría con cualquier extraño… Mi estómago sólo respondió con un gruñido.

—Kise... Por favor —murmuró, acercándose un poco más, su brazo rodeó mi cintura, haciendo que sintiera su pecho, podía decir que no tenía nada de miedo pero quién sabe, no sabía del todo quién era él. Suspiré, pero antes de que dijera nada él se inclinó hacia mí, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso. Y no lo aparté, quizá por lo bien que se sentía o porque no quería, sus labios eran suaves y delgados. Sentí su agarre apretarse y su lengua buscando la mía, mi boca se abrió, iniciando un beso más intenso y profundo. Las sensaciones corrieron libres por mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos se confundieron en menos de un segundo.

—Por favor —murmuró de nuevo, envolviéndome con sus brazos, tantee su pecho firme y los brazos fuertes, el tono simple, preocupado.

Asentí e iniciamos a caminar en silencio, él propuso cargarme en su espalda pero me negué de inmediato, después de todo no lucía menos cansado que él. ¿Habría estado buscándome por mucho tiempo?

—Nosotros... ¿Somos...? —pregunté, más como pensando en voz alta. Él me sonrió, tomando mi mano y acariciando el anillo con su pulgar.

—Eres mi esposo

—¿Y por qué me case contigo? —reclamé, encontrándome con un anillo similar en su mano.

Aomine no respondió y sólo me jaló hacia adelante, murmurando que no faltaba mucho para llegar. Aunque eso no frenó la ola de pensamientos inundando mi mente.

_¿Por qué no recordaba nada?_

…

La casa de Aominecchi parecía encajar a la perfección en aquel cuadro, desde lejos podía apreciarse la gran construcción, tenía el aspecto de una cabaña enorme, ya sea por el techo con tejas y las ventanas de madera, la chimenea y el pórtico con algunas plantas, tan estúpidamente rústica... Me pareció tan extrañamente familiar que casi me sentí en un deja vu.

—Llegamos —dijo él, abriendo la puerta. Note las huellas de neumáticos saliendo desde la cochera hasta un sendero cubierto con algunos arbustos. ¿Habría alguien más ahí acaso?

Adentro era tan acogedor como me lo hubiera imaginado, de inmediato me dejé caer en el sofá, mi hambre no había desaparecido, afortunadamente él pareció notarlo y corrió hasta la cocina. Observé el lugar con calma, había varias habitaciones a lo largo de un pasillo y unas escaleras al fondo que de seguro conducían al segundo piso, parecía un lugar muy tranquilo...

—Hola

—¡WAAAH! —salté, asustado. Sentado en un sofá frente a mí estaba un chico delgado, de cabello y ojos azules como un cielo despejado. ¿Cómo diablos no me había dado cuenta de su presencia...? Iba a responder algo más pero mi estómago gruño de nuevo, mis colmillos lastimaron mis encías, acaricie la pulga con mi lengua, percibiendo los afilados que estaban. Me pasó por la mente que debía ir hasta el chico y morderlo para saciar mi hambre, así que me levante, dejándome llevar por mi deseo. Mis demás pensamientos se nublaron, tan sólo quería... ¿Qué era lo que quería? El chico retrocedió en su asiento, pero no había a donde correr... Fije mi vista en su cuello, en las líneas oscuras que recorrían sus brazos...

—¡Kise! -gritó Aomine, sujetándome los brazos antes de que me lanzara al chico, forcejee, gritándole que me soltara.

—Kuroko, trae la verbena... —ordenó Aomine, sentándose en el sofá conmigo sobre su regazo. El chico asintió y salió corriendo hacia otra habitación.

—¡Suéltame! —grité de nuevo, Aomine me rodeó con uno de sus brazos, era demasiado fuerte y no podía liberarme...

Poco después sentí una pequeña aguja encajándose en mi brazos, mis ojos se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces mientras mis fuerzas de esfumaban, como vapor hacia el cielo... Luego todo se volvió negro.

...

La oscuridad a mí alrededor me indicó que ya era de noche cuando desperté, intenté levantarme de la cama, pero me detuvieron el par de cadenas alrededor de mis muñecas, mi ropa había sido cambiada por una más cómoda y sentía mi cuerpo más fresco. ¿Acaso él había hecho todo eso? No quería saberlo... No deseaba imaginármelo tocando mi cuerpo... Aquel pensamiento desató una extraña idea, él besándome tal como lo había hecho unas horas antes, su cuerpo unido al mío... No me desagradaba, para nada.

Las cadenas eran lo suficientemente largas para moverse en la cama con facilidad. Era una matrimonial así que de seguro tendría que compartirla con él, pese a la obscuridad pude notar lo simple del espacio, no había más que los muebles necesarios y una ventana cubierta con unas delgadas cortinas de color blanco.

Recordé lo que había pasado, e intenté reflexionar el por qué, mi hambre no había disminuido en nada. Entonces escuche unas voces a lo lejos, me concentré a ellas y se aclararon poco a poco.

—Tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, ¿no es cierto?

—El plazo ya se había vencido

—¿Quién carajos lo hizo...? —esa era la voz de Aominecchi sin duda alguna.

Me imagine que estaba discutiendo con un par de sujetos por sus tonos. ¿Estarían hablando sobre mí? ¿Era eso por lo que estaba así?

—Yo lo hice —dijo la primera voz, era calmada y seria.

—¿Y acaso era necesario borrar sus recuerdos…? —respondió Aominecchi, enfadado

—Claro —explicó la segunda—, así dejará de preocuparse por cosas inútiles y será un perfecto miembro de la orden

—¡Están locos! No permitiré que eso pasé, él era inocente, él no… —percibí el dolor en su voz, mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho al entender que hablaban sobre mí… Y él…

—¿Él te ama? ¿Eso quieres decir?

—Me marcharé —respondió Aominecchi, había coraje en su tono— ¡No verán nada más de mí en mil años!

—Quizá no sea una buena decisión, ¿no crees? —aconsejó la segunda voz— Ya sabes lo que sucedió con Marasakibara por desobedecernos, ¿verdad?

—Si ese el precio a pagar... Bien, pero él será libre

La segunda voz alegó entonces que aquello parecía tan absurdo, ¡no valía la pena intentarlo si quiera! Pero Aominecchi no se movió de su punto, dejándole en claro que se marcharía. La primera voz no intervino sólo hasta que un espeso silencio había invadido la habitación.

—Te dejaré intentarlo —dijo—. Tendrás... Cinco minutos para huir tan lejos como puedas, si te encuentro regresarás para servirme, pero si fallo serás libre, al igual que Kise.

—Parece justo —respondió la segunda voz, me imagine que Aominecchi asentía. Luego todo fue silencio, los pasos subiendo por la escalera y la figura parándose delante de mi puerta, la perilla giro un par de veces, y él entró después, embozando una sonrisa preocupada al verme despierto. Me dijo que nos iríamos muy lejos, y sólo estaríamos nosotros dos para siempre… Quitó las cadenas de mis manos con prisa, me calce el primer par de zapatos que encontramos y salimos de la habitación, él me jalaba hacia adelante. Cuando pasamos por el salón pude ver a un chico pelirrojo y a otro de color verde mirándonos. Me parecieron familiares, demasiado familiares...

Una vez fuera de la casa, Aomine me hizo subirme a su espalda e inició a correr tan rápido que todo alrededor se volvió una sombra, líneas de colores y estelas de luz. ¿Era eso normal? No tuve tiempo de pensar y sólo apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, aspire su aroma y me sentí más tranquilo, al menos ahora sabía que podía confiar en él, porque era una persona especial, tan especial que aún sin conocerlo hacía que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte como entonces…

.

.

.

—Ya ha pasado el tiempo

—Lo sé

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hemos salido por ellos?

—No puedo separarlos, ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel como para romper ese lazo tan endeble que tienen —la curva de lo que parecía una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

—Si es lo que quieres, Akashi

—Lo es, lo es… —respondió el pelirrojo, Akashi, aún con su sonrisa, que parecía tan ajena en su rostro— Además, esto no durará mucho

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Kise no ha completado el proceso —explicó Akashi, Midorima sólo asintió, entendiendo de improviso

—También están los cazadores —sonrió Midorima

—Si para mañana en la mañana Kise no ha tomado algo de sangre, morirá, lamentablemente

—Entonces Aomine regresará y…

—Me servirá —completó Akashi y luego suspiro—. La orden no estaría completa sin él.

—¿Qué hay de Kuroko?

—Tiene talento, pero aún es joven, así que esperaremos un poco más. Será un buen reemplazo para Kise.

—Ya lo creo.

.

.

.

Perdí la noción del tiempo luego de rato, comenzaba a sentirme tan débil que de haber ido a pie ya habría caído al suelo. Desperté para cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, Aomine estaba a mi lado con los brazos helados de frío pues me había cubierto con su chaqueta, no pude evitar sonreír al verlo y sólo lo abracé, sus brazos se movieron rápidamente, envolviéndome.

—Debes comer algo… —murmuró, aún preocupado.

—Primero, ¿me explicarías qué es todo esto? Por lo que entiendo tú y yo tenemos algo importante, y aquellos dos te dejaron escapar, ¿de qué?

—Dije que debes comer, luego hablaremos de lo que quieras, no voy a perderte

—¡Aominecchi! ¡Yo quiero saber qué pasa! —exclamé, él sólo sonrió, apretándome un poco más. Lo miré algo enojado, ¿cuándo respondería a lo que preguntaba…?

Nos levantamos del suelo frío, sentí como mis piernas se volvían más delgadas, haciéndome caer al suelo, aún estaba débil, quizá más débil de que lo pudiera haber estado, era como si una tonelada de peso cayera sobre mi espalda. Aomine se arrodillo frente a mí y llevo su mano hasta su boca, mordiéndose la muñeca, la sangre comenzó a correr por su herida de inmediato

—Aominecchi…

—Toma —ordenó, acercando el corte a mi boca. Lo peor quizá era que quería hacerlo, algún rincón en mi cabeza me gritaba que lo hiciera, deseaba hacerlo, ya no podía aguantar más tiempo aquel deseo. Mis colmillos se asomaron por las comisuras de mis labios, mis encías dolieron. Sentía las punzadas de dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi mano cubrió mi boca… ¿En qué diablos me había convertido? ¡¿Era esa la razón de que no recordara nada?!

Aomine notó mi estado y apartó mis brazos a un lado, sujetándolos con fuerza, mi espalda chocó con el troncó de un árbol, y su muñeca se acercó a mi boca, inundándola de ese líquido rojizo… Al principio forcejee, pero luego mi consciencia me gritó de nuevo que aquello estaba bien, debía hacerlo… Y me dejé llevar, saboree su sangre, sabía especialmente bien que no pude detenerme hasta que él apartó su brazo. Aún quería más, mucho más… Tenía que controlarme.

—Eres un recién nacido, un vampiro —me dijo, pasando su pulgar por las comisuras de mis labios, limpiando el resto de la sangre y llevando su dedo hacia su boca. Me quedé congelado por un momento, procesando lentamente lo que decía, yo confiaba en él, pero aquello parecía una locura. Sólo cuando me puse de pie y note como mis sentidos se disparaban le creí, mi vista captaba todo con detalle, los olores, colores, sonidos… Todo era más hermoso, más brillante, más…

Aominecchi volvió a llevarme en su espalda, aunque ahora no corría a toda velocidad. Me explicó que el pelirrojo que había visto antes era Akashi, el líder de un importante orden de vampiros, Midorima —el de cabello verde— era su aliado, ellos me habían convertido al enterarse de que Aominecchi tenía una relación conmigo, pensando en convertirme otro miembro de la orden, pero al borrar mis recuerdos… ¡Los malditos me habían arrebatado mis recuerdos…! Aomine se había enterado pronto y había salido a buscarme, sin más esperanza que la de encontrarme con vida. Si antes había pensado en dejar la orden ahora lo haría de verdad, porque, según él, le habían arrebatado algo más importante que su vida misma…

Pronto paramos a descansar un momento, el cielo iniciaba a aclararse lentamente, mostrándonos aquellos tonos cálidos entremezclados con el pálido azul y las nubes esponjosas, entonces pintadas de colores también.

—Te conquistaré de nuevo —me dijo con aquella peculiar sonrisa suya, sus manos se enlazaron con las mías mientras se acercaba lentamente, instintivamente cerré los ojos imaginándome lo que haría, pero él sólo beso mi mejilla. Sentí como los sentimientos se amontonaban en mi estómago y sonreí, encontrándome con su mirada.

—No sé qué hayamos pasado antes —le dije—, ni si te amé demasiado o no, pero creo que ese sentimiento sigue aquí, no se ha ido… Yo… Te amo, Aominecchi… De todo lo que pienso ahora eso es lo más coherente… Y…

Él me interrumpió con una risita, llevando su mano hasta enrollarla en mi cintura, mis manos tocaron su pecho y se enredaron en su cuello, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabía cómo… Nos miramos por un momento, reconocía esos ojos, no podía evitar ceder antes esos ojos…

—No has cambiado en nada —murmuró, juntando su frente con la mía, sentí la ola de calor subiendo por mi cuerpo, él sonrió de nuevo y presionó sus labios contra los míos, luego inició un beso más atrevido, dejándome embriagado de todas aquellas sensaciones…

Y nos besamos un montón de veces más, murmurando un "Te amo" entre cada uno. Luego decidimos seguir adelante, aún había cientos de peligros que afrontar en ese mundo.

—Prométeme algo, Aominecchi —le dije, subiéndome de nuevo en su espalda, él alzó un ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Promete que estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre —susurré a su oído—. Si es que en verdad somos eternos…

—Lo prometo —interrumpió, mirándome de reojo, aquellas palabras sonaban perfectas en su boca: —. Juntos, por siempre y para siempre

—Por siempre y para siempre, Aominecchi… —repetí.

.

.

.

_Querido Aominecchi:_

_He comenzado este diario como idea tuya, aunque siempre he odiado los diarios, ¿sabes? No sé cómo lograste convencerme… Y, no sé qué decir, ha pasado mucho desde que te conocí aquella mañana en el bosque. La vida de un vampiro es tan larga que las memorias se pierden y los diarios son indispensables… Mis recuerdos sobre nosotros nunca regresaron ni lo harán, no quiero que vuelva a suceder de nuevo así que es una de las razones por las que escribo esto. _

_Nunca he entendido eso del amor, pero como te dije aquella vez, lo nuestro se quedó aun cuando no había un pasado, tan sólo estaba el extraño sentimiento flotando para ser llamado._

_Me encanta escucharte cuando me cuentas sobre lo que hacíamos antes de conocernos sin duda alguna, tú eras un estudiante universitario y yo un modelo… JA, de seguro alguna vez compraste alguna revista conmigo en la portada. Mencionabas también que al principio yo era demasiado infantil y molesto, pero que mi carita de ángel te hacía olvidar todo lo malo en mí, porque en realidad no había nada malo en mí cuando mirabas de nuevo… _

_Quiero recordar todas tus palabras, tu tono susurrándome al oído un "Te amo" y el sentir de tus manos, tus besos llenos de pasión que me ponían de cabeza… Es imposible olvidar tu cuerpo también, la fuerza con la que me tocabas y el cómo incluso llegaste a lastimarme. Me amabas tanto que simplemente no podías controlarte. _

_El cómo la pasábamos peleando a cada rato porque según tú era muy molesto, los celos que me dio cuando encontramos a Kuroko años más tarde, la comida que tanto te gustaba comer a montones o el cómo me enojaba por encontrar viejas revistas porno de vez en cuando. Y lo más importante, cuando jugábamos _one an one _¡Cómo olvidar nuestros partidos de basketball! Aún tengo la esperanza de vencerte algún día, pero ya no será pronto… _

_Descansa en paz, Aominecchi. _

_Tuyo, Kise_

_Por siempre y para siempre_

_._

_._

* * *

No me maten... Desde que inicie esta historia tenía la idea, según yo quería hacerlo algo triste pero terminó siendo así xD

Y no sé, me quede con muchas ideas en la cabeza... Eso de Aomine vampiro me gusta, aunque como esto es un one-shot... Cofcof

En fin, espero que les haya gustado ;)

No olviden dejarme un review con su opinión, si les gusto o no. ¡Los espero!

Un abrazo. ¡Gracias por leer! ;D

Katherine.


End file.
